New Pets
by Bunun224
Summary: The Titans each get a pet that appeals to them. Robin gets a dog, Starfire a cat, Raven a, well, raven, Beast Boy a snake, and Cyborg a rabbit. What makes these pets so special?
1. The Begining

"Hey look!" Beast Boy said, picking up a flier from their doorstep. "Guys! Come here!" He called to the rest of the Titans.

Robin burst into the room first, "What is it Beast Boy?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Look at this!" Beast Boy screamed shoving the flier in Robin's face.

Robin took the flier from him and read it, "'Adopt-A-Friend Saturday at the city animal shelter.'"

Beast Boy transformed into a kitten and meowed at him. He transformed back, "Wouldn't you like a nice little puppy or something? You could play frisbee, go for walks, feed it, play with it... PLEASE?"

"Well, guess we could at least go check it out," Robin admitted.

The rest of the Titans walked into the room. Robin passed around the flier and explained that they were going to at least check it out.

"What a wonderful idea!" Starfire exclaimed giggling and jumping up and down.

"Pets?" Raven asked. "But we've got Beast Boy and he takes care of himself... For the most part..."

"Aw, come on Raven!" Cyborg tried to convince her. "Maybe we can find something just as gloomy as you are!"

"Whatever," Raven commented with a wave of her hand. 


	2. At the Shelter

"Aww! It is so cute!" Starfire cooed picking up a white kitten with short hair and snuggling it. The kitten purred.

"I think it likes you Star," Robin agreed, coming up from behind her.

"Oh! May we adopt it PLEASE?" Starfire asked, the kitten starting to lick her face.

"Well, I guess so..." Robin said. "I guess a cat wouldn't be so bad," He smiled as the kitten continued to purr and rub against Starfire's face.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed from somewhere behind Robin. He turned around to see Beast Boy looking into the terrarium of a large, oddly-colored boa constrictor.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" Robin said cautiously. "Are you seriously thinking of getting that?"

"Of course!" Beast Boy said picking up the giant green snake.

"But do you think it'll be okay in the tower?" Robin asked. "Where would you keep it?"

"In my room, duh!" Beast Boy coiled the snake loosely around his shoulders. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess..." Robin said and quietly backed away from Beast Boy and went to find Cyborg. He found him near a table with a banner hanging over it that read "Last Chance" He was bending over to look in the cage of a very... different rabbit.

Robin recoiled slightly at the sight of it, "Cyborg? What-- What is that thing?"

"Aww, haven't you seen a rabbit before?" Cyborg asked.

"Not like that!" Robin pointed at the little brown cyborg rabbit.

"Hey!" Cyborg said defensively. "Poor little guy was in a car wreck!" He stuck his finger through the bars to pet it.

"Okay..." Robin went off to look at the puppies leaving Cyborg to fill out adoption papers.

"Oh joy..." Raven said.

"I see you've made a new friend," Robin laughed as he watched a dark grey puppy knock her down and lick her face.

"Just help me," Raven glared. Robin lifted up the puppy and turned it around to look at his face, which resulted in a very wet Robin's face.

"He's not so bad," He said, wiping the slobber off his face. "Once you get past the drool..." He set the dog down and watched it chase it's tail 'round and 'round. The dog attempted to jump into Robin's arms, but only succeeded in knocking him over. While being slobbered all over, Robin noticed the dog's unique coloring. He had white around his eyes in the shape of a mask. The shape of Robin's mask, in fact (quite a coincidence, eh?).

While Robin took the dog to fill out adoption papers, Raven continued to look around. She wandered over to a table with a banner over it that had "A Bit Different" printed on it. She glanced around and her eyes fell on a large black raven in a rather small cage. She walked over to the cage and asked the lady standing next to it, "How much?"

"This old thing?" The lady sneered. "Take him. He's nothing but trouble. You don't even have to fill out papers. In fact, here." She grabbed the raven out of it's cage quite suddenly and snapped on a bird harness, "Take him right now." She handed the bird to Raven and left.

"Okay..." Raven looked skeptically at the lady walking away. She looked at the bird now perched on her arm, "I guess you're coming with me." The raven on her arm nibbled on her bracelet. 


	3. Settling in

As soon as they got home, the Titans quickly rushed off to their rooms. All necessary communication was taken care of on the way home. Starfire had named her white kitten Dalengerk, Beast Boy named his green boa Bob, Cyborg named the little rabbit Junior, Robin named his puppy Jay, and Raven named her raven Rorek. Once the Titans were in their rooms, the proper preparations were being carried out.

Starfire was busy cleaning out her closet to make room for the litter box and all the toys the shelter had provided her with. "Oh, Dally!" She cooed to the kitten, who was clawing his new scratching post. She picked him up and sat down on her bed with him on her lap and began to stroke him. He licked her hand and purred.

Beast Boy was cleaning, yes CLEANING, his room to make room for Bob's new terrarium. "Bob! No!" He shouted as the snake attempted to eat his socks out of the laundry bin. "I just picked those up!" He wrestled the socks out of Bob's mouth with great difficulty and threw them back in the laundry basket. He picked up Bob and set him on the bed, "Stay!" He told him.

Cyborg was in his room filling up Junior's cage with wooden blocks shaped like screws, wrenches, and such to chew on. Junior was watching Cyborg's hand come in and out of the cage with inserest. Suddenly, CHOMP Cyborg saw what happened, but it obviously didn't hurt him because he just started filling the rabbit's dish with food. Junior looked at Cyborg in confusion.  
In his room, Robin was puppy-proofing his room. Tucking cords under furniture and duct-taping them down, picking up any stray things on the floor that the puppy would be tempted to chew on, and setting the puppy's toys and dishes out. Jay danced at Robin's feet, carrying a toy, wanting to play. He started jumping up and down in front of him and running in circles at Robin's feet. Robin grabbed the toy and playfully tugged. Jay let out a light growl and tugged back.

Meanwhile, in Raven's room, the shelter had given Raven absolutely nothing to take care of Rorek. Raven was laying on her bed reading, Rorek on the headboard looking over her shoulder. Rorek, not being able to see the book properly, hopped onto Raven's head. He rolled her eyes up to look at him, "What?" She asked him. He cocked his head at her. "You wanna read a book? Here," she surrounded one of her books in a black aura and brought it to the bed. She opened it to the first page. Rorek hopped down off her head and onto the bed. He looked at the book for a while, then used his beak to turn the page and continue reading.

A few hours later, the Titans were all in the common room with their new pets. Beast Boy and Cyborg were preparing to play a game of Mario Tennis on Game Cube. Bob slithered over to look at Junior. Deciding Junior wouldn't make a very good snack, Bob slithered back to coil up at Beast Boy's feet. Junior, deciding that this room was just boring, jumped up onto the couch next to Cyborg and went to sleep. Robin and Starfire were watching Jay and Dalengerk playing. Dally would take a playful swipe at Jay and run a couple feet, taunting Jay to chase him and Jay would do just that. Then Jay would stop and go the other way and Dally would chase him instead. Raven was, of course, reading her book, with Rorek perched on the back of the couch reading over her shoulder.

"Raven," Beast Boy teased. "You're bird is boring!"

"Like you're snake is any better?" She replied pointing to Bob coiled up at Beast Boy's feet.

Beast Boy looked down, "Well-- Well..." He couldn't think of anything, so he went back to playing his game.

Raven rolled her eyes and watched Jay and Dally play for a while. Rorek got impatient and tapped her on the shoulder to tell her to turn the page. Raven looked down, "Oops, sorry Rorek," She apologized and turned the page.

"Interesting bird you got there, Raven," Robin commented.

"Yeah, interesting and WEIRD!" Beast Boy added.

"Oh, sure," Raven said sarcastically, "I'd much rather have a giant hose."

"Hey! Don't insult Bob!" Beast Boy said dropping his remote. "He has feelings too!"

"You insulted Rorek!" Raven shot back. "I didn't hear you apologize!"

"Well-- I-- Err..." Beast Boy picked up the remote and started playing again.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

By this time, Junior had woken up and was poking Cyborg with his nose. Cyborg mindlessly reached down to pet him and Junior stopped poking him for a moment, but as soon as Cyborg went back to his game, he found himself being poked again. He paused the game and looked down.

"Would you stop that?" He asked.

"A new pet needs constant attention Cyborg," Robin lectured. "You should know that."

"Yeah, I know," Cyborg admitted. "But can't I just play my game for a little while?"

"Cyborg," Starfire said. "On my home planet, the neglection of a pet results in a sentence to one month in prison."

Cyborg had a look on his face like 'O.o' and emediatly put down his remote, "Sorry BB, we'll play later!" and he ran off to his room.

"Is that true Starfire?" Raven asked skeptically.

Starfire grinned, "No, it is not." 


	4. Pet Problems

"Oh no!" Robin's cries could be heard from his room.

Starfire's room was closest, she burst in the door, "Robin, what is it?"

"He-- He--" Robin stammered pointing at Jay. "He can't come with me to the pet store!" He sobbed.

Starfire fell over anime style, "Tell me friend," She pleaded. "Why can he not journey with you to the store of pets?"

"What's he supposed to do?" Robin asked. "Ride the R-Cycle?"

"Um, yes?" Starfire offered.

"He can't do that!" Robin exclaimed. "He doesn't have a helmet! It's too dangerous!"

"I will be right back," Starfire stated and left the room.

Robin sighed and stroked Jay's head, "You don't want to stay here alone do you?" He asked him. Jay gave a small wimper.

Starfire returned moments later with something behind her back.

"What do you have?" Robin asked cautiously.

Starfire stepped closer, "From Cyborg and I." She held out a small, puppy-head-shaped helmet, "For Jay."

"Wow, Star," Robin said. "Thanks. I'll be sure to tell Cy thanks too. Cya later!" Robin left the room and ran down the hall, passing Cyborg he yelled "Thanks!" and kept running. "I think I forgot something..." He said, looking around his ankles. He ran all the way back up the stairs, "I'm sorry Jay!" He scooped him up in his arms and ran all the way back down again and rode off on the R-Cycle with Jay.

Meanwhile, in Cyborg's room...

"Where is he?" Cyborg screamed. He burst into Beast Boy's room., "I blame you!" He said pointing at Beast Boy.

"What? What? What?" Beast Boy said apparently waking up from a nap. "What'd I do?"

"You're... THING," Cyborg screamed pointing at Bob, "ATE MY BABY!"

"Uh.. Cy..." Beast Boy said slowly. "I don't think Bob ate your car..."

"Not my car you idiot!" Cyborg raged, "He ate Junior!"

"WHAT?" Beast Boy screamed. "He wouldn't! He already has enough iron in his diet!"

"He was titananium!" Cyborg half-sobbed, half-raged. "And he ate him!"

"Bob only eats tofu!" Beast Boy defended.

"THAT'S why he ate him!" Cyborg concluded. "He couldn't survive on tofu!"

At that moment, Junior came hopping into Beast Boy's room and started poking Cyorg's ankle.

"Not now Junior!" Cyborg said. "JUNIOR!" Cyborg picked up the bunny and hugged him. He looked up at Beast Boy, "Uh.. He he. Sorry to disturb you. He he..." He slipped out of the room.

In Starfire's room, Dalengerk was ripping the place to shreds... litterally. The kitten had shredded Starfire's bed, curtains, and carpet, and was now starting on her clothes.

"Dally!" Starfire pleaded. "Why must you continue with the wrecking of the room?"

Dalengerk looked at her and responded with a meow and jumping on the bed and going to sleep.

"Finally," Starfire sighed and began to clean up the wreck Dalengerk had created. Replacing the curtains and blankets and throwing out her ripped clothes. 


	5. The Room

"Robin?" Starfire knocked at Robin's bedroom door. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Robin opened the door, "What is it Star?"

"I am worried about-- About Dally" Starfire held up the shredded bed clothes.

"These pets are becoming quite a problem, aren't they?" Robin agreed. "Just this morning, Beast Boy told me Bob tried to eat his PS2 remote and Cyborg accused Junior of his missing wrench."

"What are we to do?" Starfire asked. "I could not bear the giving away of Dalengerk."

"Let me talk to Cyborg," Robin said. "I think I have an idea."

A few hours later...

"I present to you..." Cyborg said in a dramatic voice. "The T-Pet Room!" He gestured to the door.

The Titans were standing in the hallway, each clutching their pet except for Rorek, who was perched on Raven's shoulder while Raven held up a book for him to read, and Jay, who was running circles aroung Robin's feet.

"What...?" Raven asked.

"The T-Pet Room!" Cyborg repeated opening the door. "It has everything our pets will need, without ruining our rooms!"

Starfire and Beast Boy immediately rushed in.

"Won't they get lonely though?" Robin asked. "I mean, I know this was kinda my idea, but I'm having second thoughts."

"Na, they've got each other!" Cyborg answered. "And besides, it's not like we can't come visit them!"

Raven began to walk away.

"Raven, where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Back to my room," She answered. "Rorek has been fine there so far and he can stay in my room."

"It's your choice," Robin said and went into the room.

There was a catwalk around the room towards the ceiling for Dalengerk, a jungle area for Bob and Junior to hide in, and a bed, food, water, and tons of toys for Jay to play with.

"This is perfect, Cyborg!" Robin told him.

"Yeah, only one thing missing..." Cyborg gestured over to a dark corner in the room with a book lamp, a music stand with a book on it, and a bird perch.

Raven walked into the room, "He's staying in here." She said, holding up Rorek.

"Wh--" Robin started.

Raven held up a torn page from a book, "I think this explains it..." She walked over to the perch and set Rorek on it, "Stay!" She told him and left the room.

"Now it's perfect," Cyborg said watching Dalengerk chasing Jay. 


End file.
